The invention relates to a device with a carrier element at which a camera unit is assembled which serves for acquiring images of the exterior area of the vehicle according to the preamble of claim 1. This device comprises at least a drive mechanism for the camera which serves for moving the camera back and forth between a rest position and an image acquisition position, wherein the drive mechanism is assembled at the carrier element in order to keep the camera movable. Further, the carrier element comprises an opening at the front side through which images can be acquired by the camera unit at least in the image acquisition position. Further, at least a gap is intended at the front side between the opening at the front side in the carrier element and the camera unit in order to transfer the camera unit into the image acquisition position. Through this gap the camera unit can extend out of the opening on the front side or can at least perform the image acquisition. Further, the invention is also related to a method for the actuation of a device with a carrier element at which a camera unit is assembled, which serves for the image acquisition of the exterior area of a vehicle according to the preamble of claim 17.
From the state of the art devices for moving a camera unit are significantly known. From document EP 1 529 688 B1 further such a device for moving a camera unit is disclosed with a sealed rest position and also an image acquisition position of the camera unit, in order to avoid that dirt can penetrate through the opening at the front side through which the camera unit performs the image acquisition. However, it has turned out that simply in an intermediate position of the camera unit between the rest position and the image acquisition position contaminations can still penetrate into the inside of the device, since for example the camera unit is also moved back and forth during reversing between the rest position and the image acquisition position.
Further it is known from the state of the art to seal the rearward area of the camera unit so that no moisture can rearwardly reach the camera unit. In document WO 2011/085745 A1 such a device for adjusting of a camera unit is known by which the rearward area is correspondingly sealed.